mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gre-chan
Gre-chan is the youngest member of Robot Girls Team Z noted for her rather calm yet emotionless outlook and is based on Great Mazinger. She has two known jobs; a promoter for the Photon Power Laboratory and a sales clerk at her parents' video game store. Appearance Gre-chan is slightly shorter than other girls her age, standing at least a head shorter than Z-chan. She has long yet slightly messy purple hair that is designed after Jun Hono's hairstyle. Gre-chan has purple eyes and a face that is usually blank. Her battle suit is designed to resemble Great Mazinger, wearing a black jacket with blue cuffs, a red necktie, a v-shaped emblem on the chest area resembling the Great's heat sink, a red skirt, black stockings, and blue boots. In Robot Girls Z ONLINE, Gre-chan is able to assume the form of G Booster Gre-chan, that gives her battle suit a form more similar to Great Mazinger while the Great Booster is attached to her back. Gre-chan's younger form, Gre-tan has the average height and weight of an elementary schooler in the mid-grades. Her hair is shorter, she wears large glasses and is usually dressed in overalls over a light green shirt and holding an earlier gaming system. Personality Gre-chan compared to her teammates speaks very little and is rather cynical, quite often judging others for their flaws including Z-chan who she calls "kid" despite Z-chan being a little older than Gre-chan. She always says she dislikes athletic girls, particularly Z-chan. Gre-chan is rather lazy, preferring not to get involved in events including fights and athletic events and would rather sit around, play games, and eat sweets. Despite the harsh treatment she gives Z-chan, Gre-chan appears to actually like her as she expressed some concern when Minerva X appeared to be around Z-chan and started to cry when Z-chan said she hated her. She is often seen holding something in her hands such as a digital camera, a cell phone, or a portable gaming system. Abilities Through the Brain Conder, Gre-chan is able to manifest a battle suit that gives her the abilities of Great Mazinger. Gre-chan is able to launch her fists in an Atomic Punch or Drill Pressure Punch fashion, bring out the Mazinger Blade that can somehow even cut through a beam attack, control electricity to use the Thunder Break, and blow out a gale force wind with the Great Typhoon. She is also able to summon the Great Booster for flight just by sitting on top of it. However, Gre-chan easily gets motion sickness when on a boat. G Booster Gre-chan As part of campaign to give new forms to Gre-chan and Grenda-san, Gre-chan was given a new form by having the Great Booster attach to her back as budget cuts from developing Z-chan's Devil Scrander limited resources. This form enhances Gre-chan's abilities to new heights and allows her to fly at high speeds allowing her to use her Booster Sword attack and combined Koshiryoku Beam Dynamic with her teammates. History Gre-chan would usually appear with the other members of Robot Girls Team Z during their assigned tasks for the Photon Lab. Most of the time she would criticize Z-chan or point out mistakes made by her allies or enemies. Trivia * In the Robot Girls poll, Gre-chan ranked 5th. Gallery Gre-chan_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω JetGrechan.jpg|Jet Gre-chan GBoosterGrechan.jpg|G Booster Gre-chan BoosterGrechan.jpg|G Booster Gre-chan sprite Gretan.jpg|Gre-tan Gretansprite.jpg|Gre-tan sprite DualWieldingGreChan.jpg|Gre-chan dual wielding Mazinger Blades Category:Robot Girls Z Characters